


Abnormality

by Romhack0101



Series: Super Hero [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Upon seeing a stain in the carpet, Ouma was lucky Toujou came.Unfortunately, it sparked some odd thoughts.





	Abnormality

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of inspired by reading a fic from another fandom. I would link, but it has a gore warning and it's a lot worse than what I wrote. It has a lot of warnings, so be careful.
> 
> ... I'll link it at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

It was dark outside.

Ouma was just walking down the hallways at night. He was tired, he just wanted to move on to his room, and sleep. He didn't feel like doing anything else, and nothing else mattered anymore. He felt trapped, and he felt like shit. There was nothing else he could do, besides sleep.

It wasn't until he pauses upon seeing something in the hallways.

Red stain. Darker, among the red carpets. He can see it, clear as day, upon the large windows, illuminating the halls. He walks up, slowly, only to see it was indeed what he thought it was. He stared for a bit, only to hear squeaking just down the halls from the other side of the stain. He looks up, only to see a trolly.

“Oh, my.”

Ouma didn't say anything, only to hear a door open. Then, cold water was used among the stain. Then powered cleanser. The smell of detergent filled the air, as the clearer stood up, giving a polite bow. They were just about to keep going, when Ouma stopped them.

Silence.

“Do… D-Do you think I'm abnormal?”

“Why do you suppose that?”

“Normal people would've… felt _something_.” Ouma sadly looked down, “But I honestly felt nothing.”

“Well, blood and death has become a normal thing nowadays.” The cleaner replied, “I suppose it's no surprise that you felt nothing upon seeing just a stain.”

“What about Saihara-chan?”

“Excuse me?”

“He… Cried the other day, upon seeing someone die.”

“Ahh, he's not use to death.”

“ _Back then, he was_.”

“...”

“Toujou-chan, you remember, don't you?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“He should've been use to it.” Ouma sighed, “Isn't he the abnormal one?”

“I do not know.” Toujou looked ahead, “However, _how_ did you think you fell for him?”

She left him with that. Ouma sadly looked down. Deciding to talk to himself for a bit. Something bubbling in his chest, as he smirked.

“How _easy_ it is to warp those thoughts then.” He murmured. “How _easy_ it is to think it's _normal_ to see blood on the floor, like a normal stain. How warped can you be, to get to _that easy_ of mentality. Is it _that easy_? How disgusting.”

He went walked _around_ the stain, to go back to his room. He closed the door behind him, as he took off his cape. He looked up to see his beloved there. He was wearing a robe, hair a mess and soaked from an earlier shower. Maybe expecting something to happen tonight. Either way, he looked back up to meet eyes with the leader. He continued to stare, before looking back down. Ready to follow.

 _Ready to follow_.

Ouma smiled, as he pulled Saihara into a hug. He nuzzled the former detective, smiling softly. Saihara seemed taken aback, but he ended up patting Ouma’s back. He seems hesitant, but he lets it happen.

“I want to talk.”

Ouma led Saihara to bed, and soon laid him down. He laid down, and just cuddled up.

Silence.

Ouma sighed, as he pulled away for a bit. He struggled with his words for a bit before smiling. He chuckled a little at that, before sighing. Deciding to just start from the start. Starting with the stain on the floor.

“Today there seemed to be a stain on the floor.” He starts, scratching his head, “How disgusting, really. I was lucky that Toujou-chan came by, and cleaned up the mess. It started to make me wonder…”

Ouma looked to see Saihara is staring. Paying attention to every word that was being said. Ouma sighed. He wasn't so sure he _could_ continue. Although, now that he started, he felt like he needed to finish. Rubbing his eyes, he turned away.

“I was wondering how much… We could take over is all.” He lied, naturally, sadly smiling, “Or how much you can get use to being here, since you cried the other day.”

He didn't exactly see it, but he _felt_ a flinch there. Ouma turned back around, trying to keep up a cheerful facade. Grabbing Saihara’s shoulders.

“How about another night like that!”

“H-Huh…?”

“Yeah!” Ouma smiled, “Another comfort night like that! You're _so fragile_ , it's a miracle you're so sane right now! How pathetic. Nishishi, but of course, I could always comfort you on any day, anyways!”

Saihara wanted to say something, only to close his mouth tight. Obviously afraid to speak up, afraid what might happen, if he ever spoke up again. Though, Ouma sees this, he gasps.

“Wait, is someone else picking on you?”

Saihara shook his head, panicked.

Ouma stared for a while, before smiling.

“I'd figure it out, eventually, so you would need to either tell me now, or I'll investigate later.”

Saihara froze up, before shifting gazes. Back and forth, before squeaking. Whimpering something about someone outside while the Supreme Leader was away.

 _Someone out in the hallways while he's away_? _Could they be curious, or a really bad stalker_?

Either way, Ouma petted his head.

“Thanks for telling me.” Ouma smirked, “I'll take care of it.”

“N-No, no, no…”

The supreme leader watched as Saihara kept whimpering ‘ _no_ ’ over and over.

 _He expected him to be stronger_. _Easy to make him snap right then and there_. _Easy it is to break him right then and there_.

 _Although, he can still change his viewpoint, without change of character_.

Example: he is more accepting of Ouma being around him, much more intimately nowadays, yet still remains his usual characteristics. Ouma leaned over to press a kiss onto Saihara’s forehead, and soon pulled him closer as he cried. He sighed, as he expected him to cry himself to sleep in his arms.

Although, after a while, that changed. He eventually stopped crying, and Ouma looked down to see Saihara _still_ clinging onto him. _Still_ having tear stains on his cheeks. His shoulder shaking, as he hold back a sob.

 _He still ended up calming down_.

Ouma didn't expect him to find comfort right away. Usually his hugs would just end up muffling his sobs. Now, he seemed to have calmed down.

“Tch, wow.” Ouma spoke up, “ _Not caring this time, huh_?”

Silence.

“Well, either way, they'll be taken care of.”

More silence.

Ouma looked down to see Saihara still awake. He didn't fall asleep. He's just shaking.

 _Like he was when he first got him_.

Ouma softly smiled, as a thought came to his mind. He leaned to give another kiss.

 _That's right_. _He_ is _strong_.

 _He's just been away from crime for a while now_.

“If…”

Saihara looked up. As Ouma spoke.

“I-If…” Ouma sadly smiled, “If… We weren't in this situation, and you found out I poisoned a couple people… Would you pursue me?”

He tilted his head. Curious.

“I mean that, if…” Ouma sighed, “If… All of this current happenings weren’t happening right now, would you take me in, after figuring out how many people I've killed?”

Saihara remained silent for a moment, processing what Ouma just said. Ouma looked down. He expected Saihara to say nothing, and that is fine. Although…

“I-I’d pursue you.”

Ouma looked at Saihara, a little surprised he answered.

After a while, Ouma smiled, and pulled him into a hug. Petting his hair.

 _He remembers now_.

 _He remembers how he fell for the detective in the first place_.

He lets out a laugh, before nuzzling him. Getting comfortable. Planning to not let him go. Deciding to just sleep like this.

Toujou was right.

 _Who cares if it's abnormal_.

 _It's who he is_.

 _And he loves it_.

He lied one more time…

“I expected that, _my beloved detective_.”

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after reading something that was _so tragic_ , yet _so beautiful_ , I wanted to write this. Unfortunately, what I wrote doesn't make up for the train wreck of what I read.
> 
> I wanted to write something fluffy, yet still keep the dark tone of this series/AU. It's amazing, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I was inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431378/chapters/43659575).


End file.
